GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type
The GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type is a variant of the GNX-803T GN-XIV featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type is the GN-XIV equipped with a core fighter, which is inspired by those used by the GNZ series mobile suits like the GNZ-003 Gadessa. The inclusion of the core fighter is to provide an escape craft, to better the pilot's chance of survival in case the unit was destroyed or incapacitated. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :A melee combat weaponry that uses compressed GN particles to create a beam blade, the GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type stores two GN Beam Sabers in its thigh. Capable of cutting through just about anything except a GN Field. ;*GN Claw :The manipulators of the GN-X series of mobile suits have sharp tips, and can be used in melee combat when enveloped in GN Field. Used only as a last resort in close combat. ;*GN Beam Rifle :The suit's standard ranged armament, it is also known as GN Short Rifle. Depending on the pilot's preferences, the rifle's short barrel can be switched with a longer barrel, resulting in the GN Long Rifle. The GN Beam Rifle is easier to wield due to its short size, and combined with its higher firing rate, it is more suitable for anti-MS combat. :;*GN Long Rifle ::The GN Beam Rifle with a longer barrel instead of the original short barrel, it has higher firepower and more suitable for anti-ship/anti-stronghold combat. ;*GN Vulcan :The GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type has four GN Vulcans, two in the head and two in the waist. They fire beams at a high rate, with the waist GN Vulcans being stronger due to their higher caliber. They are primarily used to shoot down missiles or restrict the movements of an enemy MS. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Fighter ;*Trans-Am System :When activated, it enhances the overall performance of the GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type 3 fold for a limited time. It is also capable of pushing the GN Drive Tau to self-destruct when the pilot overloads the system. History After the ELS conflict, the GNX-803T GN-XIV had core fighters equipped to increase the survivability of the pilot which received more emphasis due to the massive loss of pilots' lives during the conflict.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 16 "Core Fighter" This concept was originally proposed by a civilian military contractor. Alongside the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza, this unit was also used by the Old Human Faction in their "crusade" against Innovators and ELS. Picture Gallery GNXIVCF.png|GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type and its Core Fighter CF23414.png|Core Fighter Notes & Trivia *The placement of the core fighter may be a reference to the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam, which also had a core fighter that took the place of the front skirt armor when connected to its mobile suit. Gunpla Ilcgza.jpg Ijqquu.jpg Ijqqgi.jpg|GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type Articles & References External links *GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type on MAHQ.net